Fallen Angel
by Kurai Kagamine
Summary: Mitsuki sat there looking at the salad, "What am I going to do now?" She sighed.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

On a quiet night when nobody was around, a girl was falling from the starry night. This girl had white wings, pure but broken. Her eyes were hollow with no spark of light in them. She was wearing a black dress with red ribbons tumbling down from her long brown hair. There was no smile on her face while she sang eternal snow. She staggered to the abandoned park and fell on the floor. She whispered brokenly, "Why did Eichi leave me to marry another woman, he said that he loved me." Then she curled into a ball and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry if my story sucks and for taking so long to write. It's my first time writing a fanfic. and I have a lot of homework**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Takuto! I love you!" A girl screamed to the running boy. That girl had long pink hair that was flying through the air while she tried to catch up to the running boy. She was wearing a pink summer dress with red boots. The boy jumped up to the night sky, bat like wings popped out of his back, "Get away from me Meroko!" Takuto screamed. He had shoulder-length brown hair which he usually ties up with a lavender ribbon. He was wearing a blue shirt with black sweatpants and sneakers. Wings popped out of Meroko's back as she flew toward Takuto. "Wait up Takuto!" Meroko yelled. Takuto sped up, suddenly he stopped. _Ugh_, he thought, _I need food now_. He could feel his fangs lengthening and blood thirst taking up his senses. His blue eyes turned blood-red, he turned to Meroko and grinned, "I'm hungry." Meroko tsked, her pink eyes also turned blood-red, her fangs were already lengthened, "Let's go find some blood." They laughed and quietly swooped down on an unsuspecting couple.

"Miharu," The man sighed. "I... I don't think I love you anymore." "Why Tadayoshi?" Miharu pleaded, she felt a couple tears running down her face. "Miharu-chan, you know I will always be your dearest friend," Tadayoshi hugged her. "But there will never be any love." Miharu sighed sadly and leaned toward his hug. "So who's your little crush this time?" Miharu teased curiously. Tadayoshi sighed dreamily, "It's..." He stopped and started to walk toward an abandoned alley. "Tadayoshi? Where are you going?" She followed him toward the alley. "Tadayoshi-kun?" Miharu questioned. "Hello there human," Purred a deep voice near her ear, she stiffened. "W...who's th...there?" Miharu stuttered in fright, she felt arms surround her waist. "Now don't move," The voice said ignoring the question. Miharu felt its breath near her neck, "W...where's Tadayoshi-kun?" she asked in fright. It ignored her and plunged its fangs on her neck, she screamed, she could feel her blood leaving her, "Wh...what are you?" It turned her face to his, she could see bat-like wings, fangs and red eyes, "I," The stranger said, "I am a vampire." The vampire licked the bite it gave her, the wound closed immediantly. "And you were my meal." The vampire closed her eyes and those were the last words that she heard.

"Mmmmmmmm, that was delicious," The vampire said licking its lips. "Oi Meroko, are you done yet?" "Yea Takuto," Meroko said happily as she stepped out of the shadows. "You do now that I love you," Said Meroko. Takuto sighed running his hands through his hair, "That was the 52th confession this day. Let's change back." "Wait Takuto, let's fly around for a bit first, please." Meroko pleaded. Takuto sighed, "Sure, sure, let's go." His wings flapped once, twice and he's off the ground, he flew toward the full moon. "Come on Meroko," He said impatiently. "Coming," She sang. Her wings lifted her effortlessly off the ground and into the open night.

* * *

**Takuto's P.O.V**

I licked my lips, the human's blood tasted good, but I want more blood. I know I sound like a whiny brat but her blood didn't satisfy me. I looked at the full moon, it was alluring and calm. I heard Meroko's voice, I turned around. "Takuto, stop going so fast." She complained. I shrugged and looked at the alluring moon again, something's going to happen tonight, I just know it.

* * *

**Meroko's P.O.V**

Takuto's been acting weird tonight, he keeps glancing at the moon. Grrrrrrr, if it's a girl, I kill her before she can touch my Takuto. I admire Takuto for a few minutes, his eyes are alluring,calling to me, his lips looks delicious. "Meroko!" I heard Takuto yell, "Come here and look!" Takuto was pointing at a figure at the abandoned park, I almost didn't see it.

* * *

**Takuto's P.O.V**

Hmmmm, what is that thing. My eyes strained trying to see the shape in the dark, I swooped down and landed on my feet, I saw Meroko land too. I kneeled down and took the figure in my hands. Hmmmm, this thing is a girl. I looked at the girl, she had long brown hair that was tied up with red ribbons, she also wore a black dress, my eyes looked at her body, she has nice curves. I noticed that there were tear marks on her face. Pitiful human, then I saw broken wings on her back, an angel, what a pitiful angel.

* * *

"The pitiful angel" opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Meroko and Takuto widen their eyes in surprise, the first thing that they noticed was that the "pitiful angel's" eyes were emotionless. She groaned and fell back in Takuto's arm unconscious. Takuto sighed, "Guess we should bring this squirt to our hideout, we could use her as a snack." Meroko smirked, "And I could use her as a punching bag or a servant, we'll bring her." Takuto flew up effortlessly in the air with the angel in his arms, Meroko flew after him. "I love you Takuto," Said Meroko. Takuto sighed, "That's the 53rd time you said it." The "pitiful angel" stirred in his arms, "My name is Mistuki," The girl whispered. "My name is Mistuki Kouyama and I am a fallen angel."

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long

Just to let you know:

Mitsuki is 16 years old

Takuto is 17 years old

Meroko is 17 years old

Eichi is 18 years old

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mitsuki's P.O.V**

_"Eichi-kun! Where are you?" I asked. Then I saw, beneath the night sky, I saw Eichi-kun with another woman. "Eichi-kun?" I whispered not believing what I was seeing, they were kissing, when he was dating me. The image blurred, I lifted my hand to rub my eyes, I felted hot tears running down from my face, I wiped them off quickly. I stepped out of my hiding spot, "Eichi-kun?" I asked desperately. "What are you doing?" Eichi-kun quickly turned around, faced me and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist, he looked guilty. "Yo bitch!" Said the woman,"I'm his fucking fiance and you call him Eichi-kun? What the fuck?"The woman was pissed. "Now, now Nanoho," Consoled Eichi gently. "I'm sorry Mitsuki," Eichi-kun said. "I should of told you this earlier, this woman here is my fiance and her name is Nanoho Nakashima." Eichi-kun looked really sad, "And I am married to her," Time stopped, Eichi-kun has a fiance and he was dating me, he knew my secret and he even said that he loved me, I heard my heart crack into millions of pieces. I turned toward him, my eyes were full of tears, "I hate you!" I screamed and quickly ran away. "Eichi," Nanoho whispered looking into his eyes and kissed him fully on the lips. "Let's forget about that bitch."_

I woke up in cold sweat, "A horrible memory," I whispered, I shuddered thinking about that nasty woman. I looked around taking in the surroundings. There were black walls, just like my heart,' I was on a king size bed, it was really comfy. There was a television in a corner and a refridgerator near the bed. There was a mirror, I carefully floated myself toward the mirror, then I fell on my butt. I looked in the mirror, I probably looked pathetic, just like a lost child. I tuned everything out and looked at my reflection, tears fell.

* * *

The mansion was quiet, Mitsuki looked into the mirror again, 'I never want to fall in love ever again.' Mitsuki thought. Her stomach growled, Mitsuki blushed faintly, she stood on stiff legs. "I'm hungry," Mitsuki declared and floated out the room. "Whoa," Mitsuki whispered in awe, there were probably millions of rooms. She floated into the hallway counting the rooms,"One, two , three, four, five...." Mitsuki kept counting until she was at the end of the hall, "...52, wow!There are 52 rooms only on this side." Mitsuki said pointing to the left. "Now," She said. "I need to eat something." Mitsuki closed her eyes and out popped a sandwich and juice, "Mmmmm, this is good," Mitsuki said floating downstairs. "Takuto, I love you!" Called a voice, Mitsuki froze, her eyes were widen in horror remembering the horrible memories. "Meroko, this is the 32th time you said it this day." A boy's voice sighed, Mitsuki composed herself and looked at the clock, "WHAT!" She yelled. "IT'S ALREADY 4:00PM. Oh no, what am I going to do, I missed class today," She panicked. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" A boy's voice cried in annoyance, Mitsuki turned around and saw a girl and a boy looking at her, she blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

**Mitsuki's P.O.V**

Who are they? Oh yea, probably the one who owned the house and brought me here, I should thank them. "Arigatou," I said and bowed. I looked at the girl and boy. The girl had long pink hair and pink/red eyes, she was wearing a pink blouse and a red skirt. The boy had brown hair tied up with a ribbon, he was wearing a brown shirt and black shorts. Wait, I think I have seen these people, I think there are in my class.

* * *

**Takuto's P.O.V**

I looked at the girl, she was leaning on the stairs staring at us, her face had a tint of red probably from embarrassment. I looked at the girl, she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. " My name is Mitsuki Kouyama and you are?" The girl asked. "My name is Meroko Yui and this guy next to me is my Takuto Kira." Meroko answered her. Meroko glared at her, Mitsuki shivered. "Yui-san, Kira-san, why am I at this house?" The girl asked politely. I sighed, how am I supposed to answer that?

* * *

**Meroko's P.O.V**

Shit, how are we suppose to answer that, are we suppose to say that we found her at the abandon park when we were searching for food? "We found you in the abandoned park, you fainted somehow," Takuto said boredly. I saw the girl sigh in relief, is she really that afraid?

* * *

Mitsuki smiled politely and excused herself. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room (she has good memory), she quickly turned on the computer and went on AIM. She clicked on her screen name TheAlluringFullMoon and saw that a lot of her friends were on. She clicked on TomboysForever(Kumi),

TheAlluringFullMoon logged in

TomboysForever logged in

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**Hiya Kumi

**TomboysForever:**Where were u Mitsuki?????

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**um, i sorta fainted

**TomboysForever:**u what????

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**but dont tell anyone k?

**TomboysForever:**fine,so what happened

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**i guess i got sick, you remember about eichi?

**TomboysForever:**yea what about him?

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**well we sorta broke up cause i found out that he was already married

**TomboysForever:**im going to kill him

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**dont oh yea can you give me my hw,please(puppy eyes)

**TomboysForever:**yea sure, oh i have to go now bye

**TheAlluringFullMoon:**bye

TomboysForever logged off

TheAlluringFullMoon logged off

Mitsuki stretched her cramped fingers, then she emailed to all her friends explaining why she was absent. Her stomach growled again, she shook her head and went to the refridgerator and got out a salad, Mitsuki sat there looking at the salad, "What am I going to do know?" She sighed

* * *

I know the screen name sounds very wierd.

Arigatou means thank you

Review Please


End file.
